


Sit Back and Enjoy The Ride - Ziam

by versacezayn



Category: One Direction, Zayn - Fandom, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Beyonce's Partition, Blindfolds, Blonde Zayn, Blowjobs, Bottom Zayn, Choking, D/s, Dom Zayn, Dom!Zayn, Dom/sub, Dvsn, Enjoy!, I wrote this in one sitting LMFAO, Ice Play, Just straight up sex, Liam is a doctor, M/M, My grammar sucks, One Shot, Power Bottom Zayn, Power Bottom Zayn Malik, Riding, Smut, Strip Tease, Sub Liam, They're engaged, Top Liam, Top!Liam, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Freeform, Zayn is an artist, Ziam fanfic, Ziam fic, bottom!Zayn, but its only for short amount of time I promise, but quality is more important amirite, cant think of anymore tags, lap dance, liam is stressed, liam is tied up, purple lights, ropes, sex is the cure for stress, smutty smut smut, sub!liam, third fic, this literally has no plot lmao, zayn is blonde, ziam, ziam fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versacezayn/pseuds/versacezayn
Summary: Zayn rides the stress out of Liam. Literally. That is all you need to know.





	Sit Back and Enjoy The Ride - Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback I've been receiving on my fics. I am completely overwhelmed and so happy. For years, I always had ideas but never had the courage to write. But now I do! I love writing these oneshots. You know fanfics start getting real when you start writing your own smut... lmfao. 
> 
> Trigger warning: There is tying up in this fic, and choking (towards the end. and it's not for long. literally only a second I PROMISE.) If this triggers you or makes you uncomfortable, I advise you to read over it :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: astrokilam

“Let me handle that for you,” Zayn smirks.

He teases the collar of Liam’s shirt before he slowly starts to unbutton the buttons his dress shirt. He makes sure to grind down on Liam ridiculously slow while undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

Once he’s got to the last button, he lets the shirt fall on its respective sides and drags his nails down the boy’s chest, making him shiver. He had something else that would make him shiver too. 

~

It had been a stressful week for Liam. Being a Doctor at the local hospital was great, and he was so thankful. After all those long nights studying, stressing himself out, studying for the MCAT exams, completing his residency, he finally was pursuing his dream job: Becoming a physician. 

Even though he’s still catching up on student loans, and the hours he works at the hospital are extremely rough and tiring, he still loves every part of it. Because he always gets to come home to his fiancé, Zayn. 

Zayn and Liam have been engaged for a year and a half now. 

They already felt married. This was just a ceremony just to prove what they both already knew. 

Zayn’s career as an artist was taking off pretty well too. He spent most of his days in his “art room” working on commissions for clients. He even got some of his paintings in some nearby art exhibits. 

Zayn knew Liam was stressed, he worked long hours and dedicated all his energy to helping patients at the hospital. Sometimes he would stay way longer than expected because of emergency situations at the hospital that required his attention. Zayn would help him out by giving him massages, being very attentive when he told him about his day, washing his hair, “relieving” his stress, Zayn did anything.

However lately, none of that seems to be working. It’s like every week, Liam gets more stressed and more stressed. Every week is more hectic than the last, and Zayn can tell that’s taking a toll on him.

Sometimes Zayn feels bad. Because while he’s at home painting (something he loves and relaxes him), Liam is at the hospital putting all his energy into saving lives. But he knows Liam loves it though because he says it’s the “most rewarding job in the world”. 

Liam is supposed to be coming home though tonight after a long week at work. He’s got a few days off, which he desperately needs. 

Zayn knew exactly what he was going to do to relieve Liam’s stress. He’s had this idea for ages now, but he hadn’t been confident enough to carry it out until he had some practice.

But now it was go time. 

~

The knob to the front door jingled and turned. The door opened with a little squeak, and the sound of footsteps was at the front door. There was a thud at the door that seemed like shoes dropping, and suddenly there was a shuffling of feet.

Liam let out a heavy sigh and hung up his keys on the rack at the front door. 

“I’m home,” Liam said this in a defeated tone. Clearly exhausted from work.

Liam made his way to the kitchen, to get himself a cold bottle of water from the fridge. He was expecting Zayn to be here by now, peppering his face with kisses and his arms around him, but Zayn was nowhere to be found.

Liam frowned and wondered where Zayn was. He didn’t tell him he would be out. Maybe he ran out to the store or something...? It was odd for Zayn not to be here. 

“Zayn?” 

No response.

Liam walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs of their apartment to see if he could find Zayn anywhere. Suddenly though, he saw a soft purple light emitting from their room, and heard soft music coming it. The door was cracked, so Liam thought Zayn was in there. 

He smiled to himself and went to open the door, but Zayn was nowhere to be found. But he saw a black chair in their room, in front of their mirror. 

“Wha-“ Liam was confused. 

“Zayn?” 

“Sit.” A deep voice said emerging from the room.

This startled Liam, he knew Zayn was in here now, but he just couldn’t figure out where. Was he hiding in the ceiling or something.

Liam was confused, but he walked over to the black wooden chair, and he sat as he was told. 

He could faintly hear soft R&B playing in the background, but Zayn was nowhere to be found. 

Yet. 

Suddenly the music stopped and got louder. What seemed like Beyoncé’s partition started filling the room, and Zayn suddenly emerged.

Liam was confused, but then—

Damn...

Zayn came out dressed in black, head to toe. He was dressed in those black fitted jeans Liam loved, and the tight black Henley that hugged his muscles and highlighted the silver metal in his face and let the ink on his body pop. His hair was done nicely in a blonde quiff and he slowly walked towards to Liam. 

_Driver roll up the partition, please._

Zayn began to dance slowly to the music and let the beat take him over. Liam watched in shock, but with intent eyes as Zayn swayed with the music.

_I don’t need you seeing ‘Yonce on her knees_

Zayn continued to dance and dropped to the floor, on his knees on the knees lyric and looked intently up at Liam. 

_Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up_

Zayn slowly started to unbutton his Henley, but he only left one button undone to tease Liam. 

He continued to dance slowly to the rest of the song, only undoing all the (four) buttons on his Henley, walking around Liam, seductively, having kissed his neck a few times. 

When the song finished, it faded into Dvsn’s ‘With Me’ and then Zayn got even closer to Liam.

_Tonight I got the time_

Played through the speakers and Zayn circled around Liam, finger dragging from his ear to his neck. 

_So come, fuck with me now_

Zayn gripped Liam’s shoulder and looked down at him, with seductive eyes. He could tell Liam was getting turned on by the way his body was stiff and attentive to Zayn’s sinful movements.

_You only..._

Zayn’s face moved closer to Liam’s neck and he planted a kiss to it. 

_Let me know if you're down_

Zayn walked behind Liam and put both hands on his shoulders, and tightly gripped them, rubbing them, which made Liam let out an “ooo” and let his head fall back. 

Zayn quickly moved his hands off of Liam’s shoulders and walked in front of him. 

_Little more time with you_

_I could go through the whole night with you_

Zayn mouthed the lyrics with a tender expression on his face as he danced across the room. His body was moving like waves in the ocean, coming towards Liam and running away from Liam in a smooth manner. 

_What's up, what's up? What the body do?_

_Like a new car when the body new_

Zayn rolled up the sleeves of his Henley, exposing his ink, which made Liam roll his eyes. Could he just take his shirt off already? 

_Wanna get in, wanna ride with you_

_Ride on me, I'll ride on you_

Zayn ran his hands through his blonde hair and started to roll his hips in a sinful manner on the “ride on you” lyrics. 

Zayn continued to dance around the room to the slow lyrics, teasing Liam by not taking his clothes off. Liam sat in the chair though, leaning forward, intently watching Zayn. 

_If you like that feeling, the feeling, the feeling inside of your body_

Zayn dove his body to the floor and arched his back, sticking his ass in the air. 

_Fuck with me girl_

_Fuck with me girl_

_Fuck me girl_

Zayn suddenly tugs at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it above his head, taking it off. He tosses it to the floor and gets on his palms and his feet. He moves his hips up in the air, humping the air looking at Liam with inviting eyes. 

Liam was immensely turned on now. He could feel the way his dick had hardened in his pants by looking at Zayn. He couldn’t help but admire the way Zayn’s skin glistened under the purple lights in their room. He looked at the ink on Zayn’s skin, and he specifically looked down at Zayn’s heart tattoo and how he wanted to leave a hickey right next to it. 

He was craving Zayn’s touch, and he needed him over here. He was so close, but so far away. All Liam wanted to do was grab Zayn and fuck him until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

Zayn continues to dance to the rest of the song, moving back and forward from giving Liam little touches in his chair, to being not even in arms length from him.

_And I ain't got the time for you right now_

_Tell me what you like right now, hey_

_I'm feeling your body all around_

Zayn inches closer to Liam. Seductively walking over, and he moves his ass in front of Liam’s face, teasing the fuck out of him. He suddenly feels Liam’s strong hands on his hips, as his ass moves to the slow music. Liam’s hands move with Zayn’s body as he rolls and rolls. 

_'Til we both fed up_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_'Til we both fed up_

_(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Zayn turns around and stares down at Liam as Liam stares up at him. They can both feel the sexual tension in the room and the lust they have for one another in each other’s eyes. Liam can feel the heat in his face and the heat in his eyes as he stares at Zayn then stares at his hips. 

Zayn slowly begins to make his way to Liam’s lap as the outro plays. He grinds down on Liam and mimicked riding him to the beat of the music. 

Zayn places his hands on Liam’s shoulders for support and Liam’s hands move up and down Zayn’s ass. He moves his hands up to Zayn’s sides, touching the bare skin as the older boy dances on him. 

Zayn, grinding down on Liam, making pornographic noises, dips his head down to Liam’s neck. He licks over the skin, which makes Liam shiver, and kisses at it gently. He begins to suck at it, making sure to leave a bruise there for everybody to see. 

Zayn moves his head away from Liam’s neck and makes direct eye contact with him as the music plays in the background. Liam’s hands travel up and downs Zayn’s body, touching his chest and his sides. 

Zayn undoes Liam’s tie, making sure to glide his fingers across his skin and hangs the silk over his neck. 

“Let me handle that for you,” Zayn smirks.

He teases the collar of Liam’s shirt before he slowly starts to unbutton the buttons his dress shirt. He makes sure to grind down on Liam ridiculously slow while undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

Once he’s got to the last button, he lets the shirt fall on its respective sides and lowers his head down to kiss at Liam’s collarbones and his chest. He drags his nails down, making him shiver. He had something else that would make him shiver too. 

Zayn hops off of Liam, which made him pout and walks over to the nightstand. He grabs something from the drawer that appears to be hanging from his hand and what seems like a bucket? 

Zayn walks back over to the chair, and takes the silk from his neck and begins to put it over Liam’s eyes.

“Zayn wh-“ 

Before Liam could finish his sentence, Zayn crashed his lips onto his to shut him up. He finished tying the silk to the back of Liam’s head, and when he was done, he put a finger to Liam’s mouth. 

“Shhh,” Zayn said. 

Zayn began tracing his fingers up and down Liam’s chest. Licking over the skin and across his nipples, causing him to moan. Liam had his hands on any part of Zayn’s body he could get to, trying to bring the boy close. 

Suddenly though, Zayn gripped Liam’s wrists and put them to the back of the chair. He grinded down on Liam’s erection to distract him from what he was obviously doing.

He tied the red fiber around Liam’s wrists and made sure to do it tight so it wouldn’t come undone. 

“Zayn what the fu-“

Zayn put his lips on Liam’s again and kissed him gently, “Hush Liam.” He put his finger over Liam’s lips so he would be quiet. 

Liam felt Zayn’s body shift over to the side and heard the bucket rattle. He couldn’t quite make out what was in the bucket, but soon he found out—

Liam’s breath hitched and his body lurched forward. He felt something cool and wet on his collarbone and felt something cool and wet drip down his chest. 

He could hear Zayn smirking as he traced the ice cube over Liam’s skin. He began to move it slowly, but surely, over his collar bone, up his neck, and down his chest.

Zayn circled the ice cube over Liam’s skin, followed by his hot tongue which made Liam moan. 

Zayn moved the ice cube down to his nipple which made Liam strain against the rope that had his hands tied together. 

He pressed the ice cube into the younger boy’s nipple and ran it over the now hard bud which made him moan even more. Zayn smiled to himself, content with how he was getting Liam all worked up. He soon followed the ice cube with his tongue which made Liam bite his lip to prevent a moan from coming out. 

Zayn moved the cube into his mouth and put his mouth on Liam’s. They both melted the ice cube in their mouths as their tongues danced with each other. 

Suddenly, Zayn got off of Liam and he heard his belt buckle. The belt came off, and soon, his pants did too. Now Liam was just left in his boxers, and he could feel the cool air of the room trying to cool his hot skin down. 

Zayn rubbed his erection, and he felt Zayn take his ankle. Zayn took his ankle and he felt that same feeling of the fiber restricting him from moving his ankle anywhere. Zayn tied both his ankles to the chair and he could feel him standing over him. 

Liam hated how he couldn’t move, and couldn’t see, but he was turned on by how Zayn had complete control of Liam now, and he was going to do anything he wanted to him. He also liked the fact that he would never know what Zayn was going to do, so his reaction would be more intense. 

He felt Zayn rub at his erection, and lick the outline of it over his boxers. He could feel the pressure of his tongue through the cloth, and he tried his best to move forward so he could get more, but Zayn’s hand pushed him down. 

“Patience baby,” Zayn said.

He slowly peeled Liam’s underwear off of him, letting his dick spring free. He could see how hard he was by the way his dick had a red tint, how his head looked swollen and was dripping with precome, and how angry his veins were. 

Zayn took his dick in his hand and began and squeezed it tightly. Liam moaned which made Zayn laugh, and Zayn continued to squeeze Liam’s dick in his hand. 

Liam was breathing hard and he couldn’t help but moan. He was sweating. Body hot from how turned on he was and how he was desperate for Zayn to give him his release. 

Zayn kissed the head of Liam’s dick. “You like that?” He asked. Liam nodded, and Zayn continued to pepper little kisses down his shaft. 

Zayn licked over his dick a little bit which made Liam tense up and moan. 

“Aww,” Zayn laughed “You’re that desperate aren’t you? You want me to make you feel good?” Zayn cooed

Liam was exasperated. He was tired of Zayn teasing him. He needed a release. Now. 

“Please Zayn.” Liam breathed out. 

“Hmm.I dunno... maybe I should just leave you like this. Tied up and blindfolded to the chair. Let your dick ache and maybe I’ll get off and let you hear me.” Zayn teased.

Liam could hear the devilish grin in his voice. He let out a frustrated sigh. “Zayn for fuck's sake, please. Just touch me. I’ve had a long week, please.” Liam said.

Zayn smiled and he agreed with Liam. He was doing all of this to relieve his stress from work. He just liked teasing him. It wasn’t going to be all fun unless he provoked him first. Plus, this was all apart of his plan. To get him to cum hard. To release all of that pent up tension from this week, the week before that, and the week before that one. 

“Hm. I suppose so...” Zayn hummed.

He continued to drag his tongue across Liam’s dick. Leaving little kisses every so often and took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head on Liam’s dick, and by now, they couldn’t hear the music in the back. All they could hear was the music coming from Liam’s mouth. 

He began to thrust up into the older boy’s mouth as much as he could, but the more he did this, the more Zayn moved back, letting Liam out of his mouth. 

“Ugh, Zayn. Stop teasing!” Liam said frustrated. He couldn’t take this anymore. He needed to feel the warmth of Zayn’s mouth around his dick. 

Zayn went back to blowing him and he made sure to move his hand up and down Liam’s shaft as he did, drooling down his dick. 

Liam’s moans started to get louder, and his hips couldn’t stop moving. Zayn could tell he was close. 

“Zayn—please. Fuck, I’m gonna-“ Liam could barely breathe now. Being overwhelmed by the rope around his wrists and ankles, and the blindfold. He was about to cum.

“Zayn, oh God, I—“ 

Zayn quickly pulled away from Liam’s dick and he heard his fiancé let out a frustrated groan. He laughed to himself, seeing how desperate he was just for a release. His hips violently jerked in the air, as he let out his frustration. His hands and feet restrained against the rope which only made him madder.

“Zayn what the fuck! Let me cum dammit.” Liam was gritting through his teeth now. 

Zayn couldn’t stop laughing. He cooed and pinched Liam’s nipple hard, whispering in his ear: 

“I’ll let you know when you can cum.” Zayn said lowly. Liam could feel the vibrations of Zayn’s voice in his ear, and how low and sexy his voice was. Every hair stood up on his body, and goosebumps appeared on his skin. 

He stood up from his fiancé’s ear, and let go of the nipple—smacking it. Zayn chuckled to himself, seeing how desperate Liam was in the chair. He saw the way his dick was angry, leaking pre-come, and how red Liam’s skin was being hot. He looked over to his side and stared at himself, then Liam in the mirror. Then he had an idea.

He would do what he teased Liam about earlier. He would get himself off, and let Liam hear him. 

He went back over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube. He shut the drawer and went back over to where Liam was. He stared at Liam and then back over to the bottle. He sat the bottle down and took off his jeans.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about it. You just wait and see.”

“Oh wait, you can’t see.” Zayn started giggling. 

Liam sighed and wiggled his feet in the chair. 

Zayn opened up the bottle of Lube and squirted it onto his fingers. He opened his stance, allowing himself to have an easy entrance to his hole, and stared at himself in the mirror, 

He slowly slid one finger in—

“Ooh.” He moaned

He could hear Liam moving his fingers over in the chair. 

Zayn slid another finger in himself, and put his free hand on his dick, to tug himself. He began fucking himself with his two fingers, being swallowed by his hole and made a point to let obscene noises come out of his mouth. 

“Are you—“ Liam said

Zayn responded by moaning and fucking himself while tugging at his dick. 

“Oh fuck Li. I wish you could see how hot I look right now. Getting myself off in the mirror. It’s a shame you can’t do anything. I’d love to have your hands on me right now...” Zayn made sure to drag out every syllable of his words. Moaning them, to get under Liam’s skin and make him hot.

Liam was shuffling in the chair, and he was frustrated. He was practically jumping the air, desperate to get some release. 

Zayn continued to fuck and jerk himself. Content with how he looked in the mirror. He stopped when he knew it was enough and walked over to Liam. He sat on Liam’s thighs and tilted his head up to his. Liam's lips were in a pout and he changed this by leaning over to kiss him. 

Liam felt Zayn’s hand run over his dick with cool lube, which made him shiver and moan. He felt Zayn grab his dick and he could tell he was aligning it with his hole. He felt Zayn’s fingers on his mouth, tracing his lips as he lowered himself onto his dick.

“Open your mouth.” 

Liam opened his mouth, awaiting Zayn’s fingers.

Zayn put two of his fingers into Liam’s mouth, feeling the texture of his tongue.

“Suck.”

Liam did as he was told.

“Good boy.” Zayn cooed.

Zayn finished lowering himself onto Liam’s dick and threw his head back in pleasure. He used his free hand to support himself on Liam’s shoulder as he began to move up and down on his dick. 

He found a pace he liked and began to fuck himself.

Zayn let out a moan as he felt Liam’s dick stretching his hole and Liam sucking on his fingers. 

Zayn moved up and sunk down on Liam’s dick making the both of them moan. Zayn took his fingers out of Liam’s mouth, setting his other hand onto Liam’s right shoulder for more support. 

He continued to fuck himself on Liam and started to pick up the pace. 

Zayn threw his head back in ecstasy as he rode Liam, feeling his dick inside his hole. He had been craving this feeling all week, and he was so glad he got to feel it now. He felt like his body was being zapped with electricity and he loved every single second of it. 

Liam was moaning too. He loved the way Zayn’s hole clenched around his dick, fucking him at a fast rate. He chest was moving up and down as Zayn did and he sat there and let the boy fuck him. 

Zayn began to bounce on Liam’s dick even faster now, making him moan even louder. The music that they could faintly hear, was now completely gone. They were the ones making music in the room now.

Zayn grinded on Liam’s dick, feeling it throb in his hole, and feeling his dick slide against his prostate.

“Fu-uck” Zayn choked out. 

Liam was hitting Zayn’s sweet spot and now it was only a matter of time before he came close.

He continued to ride him, feeling how deep he was inside of him. Liam was so deep inside him, he entered his “second hole”.

Zayn lowered his head down to kiss Liam, lips smacking and dancing with each other in unison. Liam slid his tongue in Zayn’s mouth which made him moan. They tasted and licked around in each other’s mouths and they both rode a wave of ecstasy. 

Zayn couldn’t stop moaning, and neither could Liam. Zayn was in complete control, fucking Liam (and himself) which he found so sexy. He loved how Liam was tied to the chair, letting Zayn fuck down on him without any protest. 

“Fuck.” Liam said in between kissing Zayn. 

“Y’feel so damn good. C’mon g’faster.” Liam grunted out. He was completely drenched in sweat at this point, from the arousal that kept growing in his tummy, from the way Zayn was so close to him, and how hot all of this was. 

Zayn did as Liam said, and started riding Liam faster. They both moaned and their breathing bounced each other. 

“Shit Liam. You’re s’fcking g-good. Getting fucked tied up to thi’ chair all good, making m’feel good. M’good boy.” Zayn could barely speak now. He was too far gone and was getting very close to his orgasm. He started to fuck himself sloppier on Liam’s dick now.

Liam whimpered in response, hips bucking into Zayn. 

Zayn reached behind the chair and untied Liam’s hands. Liam’s hands ran to Zayn, pulling him closer to and fucking into him. 

Liam lifted his hand to the back of his head, untying the silk tie around his eyes. He opened his eyes, and saw Zayn with sweat dripping down his forehead. His blonde hair was a mess as he was fucking down onto him. It took his eyes a minute to adjust, but when they did, he met Zayn’s eyes and they both fell into each other’s gaze. 

Liam’s hands ran down Zayn’s back, pushing him into Liam’s thrusts. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. You’re so good.” Zayn said this as his teeth clenched. Liam knew he was about to cum. 

“My good fucking boy, making me feel this good yeah, fucking hell.” Zayn grunted again, his hole was clenching around Liam hard, which made him yelp. 

“Fuck Zayn don’t let go, f-feels s-so good.” Liam stuttered. 

Zayn began to mumble out incoherent words. He kept going back between English, and what seemed like Urdu. They both were in pure bliss and with the speed they were going at, they were afraid that the chair was going to tip over. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum,” Liam said breathily 

Zayn hummed in response, looking down at Liam with wide, glazed over eyes and Liam smashed his lips against his again. 

They continued like this for a few more seconds before Zayn cried out Liam’s name. He put his hand on his neck, squeezing on both sides, choking him as he came all over his and his fiancé’s stomach. 

Zayn cried, “Oh fuck, my good boy.” 

Liam came at the same time too, spilling into Zayn’s hole. He held onto Zayn tight, blanking out.

They both rode out their highs, breaths, and moans bouncing off of each other. They rested their heads on the other’s shoulders, catching up on their breathing. 

They rested their foreheads against each other and smiled at each other. 

Zayn reached down, not letting Liam out of him, untying Liam’s ankles. He felt Liam shakily get up from the chair, and he carried them both to their bed. 

Liam dropped Zayn down on the mattress, and he started laughing softly.

They lazily kissed each other and fell into each other’s embrace. 

“Fuck that was good, we should do that more often.” Liam laughed, “You’re sexy when you start getting all incoherent when you’re about to cum.” 

Zayn swatted him and rolled his eyes, “Anyways, Doctor Payne. You’ve got two more days off and I’ve got a sore feeling in my bum that just won’t go away,” Zayn pouted, “I think you should take a look at it.” 

Liam rolled his eyes and put on his professional voice, “Let’s take a look....”

— 

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I was just #TeamDomLiam ? Well think again! :P. Versatility is the best ability! Let me know what you guys think of this fic. Leave a comment, leave kudos, and spread it around! This helps me a lot. I plan on writing more in the future. I look forward to your comments and kudos!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, leave me a message or submit a fic rec: astrokilam.tumblr.com


End file.
